Ghosts of the past
by Sleepycreator
Summary: The world's hope is renewed when Avatar Korra is born in the south. However, after the ambitious Unalaq visits and asks to train her spiritually, Tonraq refuses. Following through with his plan to take the south- and next, the world, Unalaq kills Tonraq, and sends Korra running. With the entire world believing her to be dead as well- can anyone stop Unalaq's plan for darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Kris here. So Legend of Korra ended recently, and it's been tearing my heart to pieces. Especially the fact Korrasami was canon. Woooo! The last Legend of Korra fic I wrote gained a GREAT response, so I figure I go ahead and try my hand at another one.**

**Now, the summary doesn't tell you too much, but it's gonna be based off the lion king by disney. I got the idea from a tumblr post that compared Korra to simba, Asami to Nala, Unalaq to scar, Tonraq to mufasa, and Mako and Bolin to Timone and pumba. Katara is rafiki right now, lol.**

**Anyways, yeah. If you've seen the movie, you know what kind of direction this is heading. Asami and Korra knowing eachother as kids wouldn't have worked, but bear with me, ill get it figured out. Again, if you've seen the movie- heads up, there wont be any makorra, or borra in this. Sorry, but that's just how it goes. There will also be eventual Korrasami, so if you dont like it- dont read. Thanks.**

**Okay, enough talking. I hope you guys continue to follow this story. Chapter two coming soon. Thanks for all your kind words, and continued support!**

* * *

Life in the South Pole was rather simple, but Senna loved simple.

Settling down with the love of her life, Tonraq, things seemed to finally be clicking into place. Her life together with her husband had only just begun. They soon wanted a child, and after a few years, that dream had been realized.

A beautiful, healthy baby girl was born. _Korra_ was born. As months passed, and she was able to toddle around the small but cozy hut they called home, Tonraq was thrilled to find out that his little girl was a water bender.

As she grew to one, then two, something amazing happened.

Korra had begun to fire bend!

Senna had stared, her mouth agape in shock. Could this mean…?

In fear, and apprehension of what this could mean for their family, they waited. At five, Korra was earth bending.

It didn't take her long to seemingly master all three.

Finally, they called on the order of the white lotus to confirm that their daughter was indeed the new avatar. Avatar Aang had died many years before, and the situation in the new capital- Republic City- was becoming dire. Tonraq and Senna knew one day that their daughter- now seven years old, who was only recently a small, helpless baby- would be called upon to save the world.

A few days before the white lotus was said to arrive- Korra's uncle, Unalaq, who was known around to have a deep and vast connection with the spirits, came to visit. He even brought his daughter Eska, and son Desna along.

Korra was building a snowman using water bending outside, while her mother watched with a gentle smile. Footsteps approaching in the snow made her look up, and she gasped a little as she saw who they belonged to.

"O-oh! Hello, brother…." Senna whispered, holding her broom closer. From the stories Tonraq had told her, she didn't trust this man- not one bit. "Tonraq and I weren't expecting you…"

"That shouldn't be a problem, dear sister." He lied smoothly, shooing his children away. They soon walked over to Korra, who eyed them wearily. She didn't very much enjoy her cousin's company. "I only came to visit my dear niece… new to the world…"

Senna nodded. "Korra, come here please."

Korra glanced up, and smiled a little, happy to be lead away from Eska and Desna. Senna took her hand, and pointed to Unalaq.

"I want you to meet your uncle, sweetie. Unalaq."

Korra gazed up at him, and a grin spread across her face.

"Uncle!" she gasped, and ran forward, hugging his legs.

This earned a chuckle from the taller man. He reached down, ruffling her hair.

Senna watched with a nervous smile.

Unalaq picked Korra up in his arms, and looked over at Senna.

"I've heard the claims… news travels fast…. Is it really true that I could be holding the next avatar in my very hands?" he looked over Korra with wonder. "The bridge between our world, and that of the spirits?"

"We haven't found out that, yet." A deep, booming voice growled, and Unalaq spun around to see Tonraq returning from a hunt, spear still at his side. Korra squealed in delight when she saw him, and he quickly plucked her from Unalaq's grasp. He held her with one arm as she cuddled into his parka.

"Hello, dear brother…" Unalaq said, faking a smile. Tonraq glared.

"We weren't expecting you… it's rude to arrive unannounced."

"You mean to tell me you haven't the room… for _family?_"

Senna walked over, placing an arm on Tonraq's heavy bicep.

"Of course we do…. Dear, please be hospitable…"

Tonraq let out a long sigh.

"Fine… welcome to the south, Unalaq."

Unalaq smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Korra soon squirmed out of her father's arms, and ran to finish her snowman. Tonraq watched Unalaq with resentment.

"You aren't just here for a friendly visit, are you?" he narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you want?"

Unalaq raised his eyebrows.

"Can't I be here for my family to hear whether or not Korra is the avatar? It would be thrilling news!"

Tonraq turned around.

"The white Lotus will arrive in three days' time… you are permitted to take shelter in the guest huts that are deeper in the village…"

He walked inside, dropping his spear by the door.

Senna looked back at Unalaq.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behavior… things have just been… a little busy since we discovered Korra's abilities…"

Unalaq smiled.

"Apologies aren't needed. I know my brother. He'll come around sooner or later…"

Three days later, as Unalaq had settled in comfortably for his visit, the entire tribe was on edge as the order of the white Lotus was scheduled to arrive.

Early in the morning, when it was still dark out, as Korra kicked at earth in her room, there was a knock on the door. Senna lit up, and began sweeping.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and three white Lotus members stood, looking expectant.

"We've investigated many claims… most turning out false…" one member murmured. "What makes you so certain that your daughter is… the one?"

Senna smiled.

"Korra! Come in here please…"

Korra's avatar title was soon confirmed, and the news spread through the village like wild fire. As soon as she turned ten, she was to begin her avatar training with the white lotus for earth, water, and fire, and when the time was right, Tenzin, Avatar Aang's youngest son- was to move to the south to teach her air bending.

Upon hearing the news, Unalaq made his way to Korra's hut, Eska and Desna not with him this time. He knocked on the door, patiently awaiting an answer.

Tonraq opened it, and frowned.

"Hello, brother."

"Good morning, Tonraq…. I heard the news… is it true?"

Tonraq nodded.

"Yes it is. My daughter is the avatar. Once she's ten, Korra will begin her training her, under the help of the White Lotus. When she's ready for air bending, Avatar Aang's son, Tenzin, will be relocating here to train her as well."

Unalaq paused.

"You aren't giving her the chance to travel?"

Tonraq glared.

"She isn't going anywhere. At least, not for a long time."

"I supposed you'll let me train her in the spiritual aspect? I have a very deep connection, as you're aware."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? This entire time."

"Those were my intentions Tonraq, yes."

Tonraq quickly shook his head.

"We have agreed that Tenzin is to be Korra's future spiritual instructor… your services aren't required."

Unalaq looked angry.

"I've spent years among spirits… learning their ways… what I can teach her is what she will need to prosper!"

"She can do well enough on her own, Unalaq! The answer is no!"

Unalaq watched him for a very long while. He eventually bowed his head.

"Though it should be her decision, and her's only… very well. My offer will always stand, though. I'll head back for the north first thing in the morning."

With that, he turned around, walking off. Tonraq watched him go.

Later on in the afternoon, Unalaq walked out of his hut with a spear, a determined expression on his face. He made his way towards the hut where Korra and the others were.

He knocked on the door, and Tonraq answered again.

"Brother, I've told you already… Korra is not going-"

"This isn't about that…" Unalaq cut him off, holding up the spear. "Listen… I know things haven't been the same between us since our father banished you from the north…" he kept his voice low. "But I want to fix that…" he smiled. "Before I leave, why don't we all go hunting? You, me, and Korra… like old times…. As a family should."

Tonraq considered this for a long moment.

"Well… we are in need of dinner… and Korra has been begging me to let her ice sled on the tundra…" he soon glanced up, and for the first time in a long time, he actually smiled. "Very well, brother. I'll inform Senna that we're going, and ill get Korra ready as well."

"Thank you, Tonraq." Unalaq whispered.

Soon, all three were walking further and further from the village. Korra didn't know how to get back, so she was grateful for her father. She giggled, making a sled out of ice, and flying around the icy wasteland, jumping snow dunes.

Unalaq smiled, watching the display.

"She'll make a great avatar someday… you've raised her well."

Tonraq looked over.

"Thank you, Unalaq. Perhaps there will be a day where you two will work together."

"I have no hard feelings, brother." Unalaq stated. "You know what is best for your daughter, and I cannot argue with that." Tonraq nodded.

As they got even further out, Korra's screams of excitement, and giggles couldn't be heard from camp anymore. _Any _screams couldn't be heard.

Tonraq paused, noticing some tiger seals lurking among a spot near an ice cave. He gestured to his brother, who spotted them at once.

Korra stood back, excited to watch as her father and Unalaq crept towards the seals. Soon though, things didn't seem right. Tonraq paused, glancing at Unalaq, who seemed at equal unease. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, and part of the ice cave exploded. Six dark spirits emerged.

"Korra! Stay back!" yelled Tonraq, running for his daughter. He was soon stopped short however, as he was slammed into, and sent flying. Unalaq gasped, bending water at one spirit, driving it back.

Korra screamed as a spirit caught sight of her, and she struggled to run away.

"Dad! Help!" she called, desperately trying to get away as a spirit held down her uncle.

Tonraq knocked the spirit clear across the tundra.

"Hold on, Korra!"

He ran as fast as he could, and sent the spirit back just in time as he dove, and scooped Korra away from what would have been an icy grave.

Unalaq sent the next spirit back, standing up, and watching as they went for Korra and Tonraq. He narrowed his eyes, and smiled.

Tonraq bent a sturdy igloo close to the ground, and slipped Korra inside.

"Stay in there, and don't come out until it's safe!" The older man yelled, bending it shut. Korra began to cry, huddling under the ice, her eyes shut tight as the spirits loomed over head. She could barely see or hear what was happening outside.

"Brother, look out!" Tonraq yelled as a spirit tried to attack Unalaq. Unalaq dodged, and sent it flying backwards again. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. After a while, Tonraq was being beaten and battered, and skidded across the icy ground, falling to his side, and breathing heavily.

Unalaq stood, making no move to help him up.

"You have a connection with the spirits!" Tonraq yelled, relieved. "You can call them off, send them away in peace! Go on, hurry!" Unalaq continued to stand there, and slowly walked forward. This time, the sprits walked _with _him. He was manipulating them into doing his bidding. Tonraq realized this, and his eyes went wide.

"I have a connection indeed, Tonraq… they respect true spiritual power…." Tonraq struggled to get up, and he watched with fear as the spirits locked on him.

"Brother, help me! Call them off! They don't know not to hurt me!" Unalaq smiled, and soon stood over him. He kicked him sharply, causing Tonraq to fall onto his back.

"I have a confession to make, chief…" Unalaq teased, getting down on one knee, and glaring at Tonraq. "I was the reason you were banished from the north… I hired those barbarians you were so avid about driving out…" he smirked. "There was no way I was letting you become chief of such a wonderful tribe… you would have destroyed it…"

"How dare you…" Tonraq growled, sending a jagged piece of ice at him. Unalaq blocked it at once, and stood back up.

"I'll take care in stepping up to claim your daughter's place…. I'll restore this world to the proper spiritual stature… and I'll take the south… like I've wanted to for years…" Unalaq said, and glanced at the spirits. He then looked back at his brother, who was struggling to sit up.

"You're a monster… I won't let you near my family!" Tonraq screamed, but before he could even hope to bend, Unalaq began laughing.

"Sleep well, dear brother!" and with that, he sent the spirits in for the attack. He stood, watching as they followed orders. Tonraq soon let out one last yell of agony, and it was over.

Unalaq stood over Tonraq's body, and gently nudged him. He wouldn't budge. The great leader of the south had been slain.

He stood there for a bit, soon dismissing the spirits before walking towards the igloo where Korra was hiding. He put on a sad face, pretended to be hurt, and gently bended it open. Korra blinked up at him, shaking.

"Uncle!" she whimpered, and ran to Unalaq's side. She hugged his legs, beginning to cry. "I was so scared… where's daddy?"

Unalaq reached down, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Korra! It was awful!" he got down on one knee, acting like it pained him to do so. "I... I tried to fight them off... but it was too late..." he pointed towards Tonraq's fallen form. Korra gasped, and ran over, soon tumbling to her father's side.

"D-dad?" she shook him, tears forming in her eyes. "Daddy… stop pretending..." she stroked his hair, and tugged on his hand. "D-ad…." She choked out a sob, burying her face in his chest, and holding on tight. "Wh-what happened? wh-why is he like this?"

Unalaq slowly made his way over, looking down at her with shock.

"I did all that I could... but... what I couldn't do was what the avatar should have..."

Korra looked up at him, shaking.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Unalaq shook his head sadly.

"It's the avatar's job to be the bridge between our world, and the spirit world… you could have called them off… you could have protected him… I couldn't do it alone..."

Korra cried harder, looking down at Tonraq in shock.

"N-no! he t-told me to stay… it… I didn't mean to! There were so many! It… it was an accident, I never wanted it to happen!"

Unalaq took on a look of sympathy, and opened his arms for Korra.

"A horrific accident…." Korra ran into them, continuing to whine. "I did all that I was able..."

Korra closed her eyes.

"But Tonraq… _could _have been saved..."

Korra glanced up at him.

"And if you had done your job, he'd… still be alive… you've failed the world already, Korra… oh spirits...I wouldn't want to be you…" he did a fake gasp. "What will your mother think? Losing her beloved husband, and knowing her daughter was to blame? Why, she'll never love you again… you promised her youd be a great avatar... you have blood on your hands already..."

Korra looked away in shame.

"Wh-what should I do? H-how can I fix this?"

Unalaq rested her down, and sighed.

"You'll surely be banished anyway… you must run away, Korra… run away, and never come back… you can't ever fix this, or be welcomed home by your family…" Korra sniffled again, and stumbled back, taking one last pained glance at Tonraq before running past Unalaq. She made an ice sled, and took off, deep into the frozen tundra.

Unalaq gazed after her, and Dark spirits began to materialize alongside him.

"Destroy her…"

With that, they vanished. Unalaq created a gurney of ice, and lifted his brother's body onto it, glancing back at the spirits giving chase.

If they didn't finish her, the tundra surely would.

That night, as the elders lay Tonraq to rest, Senna sobbed loudly, held tightly by other members of the tribe.

"The loss of my dear brother… will stay with me for the rest of my time on this earth…" Unalaq began, regarding the entire tribe. "To lose him…. Was a tragedy I won't ever understand the meaning of…" he paused. "But to lose Korra? Who had barely started to experience life… the savior of our world… the newest avatar… so very soon…" he bowed his head, waiting for a minute. "It is with a heavy heart, that I take my brother's place as chief of the south, and bring my troops in to help rebuild our nation…. With my connection to the spirits, I'll be able to carry on avatar Korra's legacy, and unite with them… restoring us all to the spiritual harmony we require… I'll open the portals, protect our people, keep peace, and the world shall be balanced again…"

Senna buried her face in her friend's shoulder, beginning to tremble. She still didn't trust Unalaq. Katara watched the exchange from her healing hut, and shook her head sadly.

She sensed great darkness in the young chief.

The next threat to the world had risen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I'm uploading Chapter two very early, just to give you guys a chance to get hooked/interested. I hope you enjoy! reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

She hadn't ever been so scared in her life.

Still brushing away tears after realizing her father's death was her fault, seven year old Korra was running for her life through the tundra on her ice sled, dark spirits on her tail.

"As the avatar, I order you to go away!" she yelled, screaming in fear as one sent her tumbling off her sled. She continued rolling for a while before stopping, and whimpering. The spirits loomed in the distance, and somehow, she managed to gather her strength enough to stand up, and continue on. When she thought she had put a little distance between herself and them, she burrowed under the snow, and covered her exit in ice. She dug, and dug, continuing on her journey.

The spirits, upon losing sight of her, disappeared. She sighed with relief, but that was the least of her worries.

There was a massive blizzard coming.

She had no food, or water.

She was as good as dead.

She walked for hours, drained, tired, her little legs being threatened with getting swallowed whole in the snow. After another hour, she collapsed, and passed out.

When she came to, it was because something was nuzzling her. She whined, shivering as something started grunting, and digging her out. Something licked her cheek, and pulled her out of the snow.

She slowly opened her eyes, and found a polar bear puppy gazing down at her with a curious stare.

She jumped. Her father had always warned that unless domesticated, polar bear dogs were vicious animals, who were very protective of their young. Terrified to meet the young pup's mother, she spoke.

"G-go away! Shoo!" the puppy whined. Even as a young animal, it was still a little bigger than Korra. It nudged her hand. Korra looked around for its mother, but there was nothing in sight for miles, just more snow.

"Where's your mom, huh?" Korra asked, still exhausted and frigid. The animal tilted its head, and whined, nudging her once more. Korra realized sadly that its mother wasn't around. The puppy was all alone- just like she was.

"I'm sorry to hear that, girl…" Korra murmured to the puppy, who wagged her tail. "What's your name?" the puppy tilted her head, barking. Korra smiled. "You look like a Naga to me…"

Naga jumped in excitement, and suddenly thrust her head under Korra, and threw her onto her back. She took off running, Korra holding on for dear life.

"Whoa!" Korra yelled. "Easy!" Naga howled, continuing on. Korra took one last look in the direction of her home, and sighed, closing her eyes in sadness.

Her uncle was right.

She couldn't ever go back.

Naga had soon taken them to a remote harbor on the outskirts of the glacier. Korra managed to get her to stop, and hide, and she lay against her back as she waited for the next ship to arrive.

The next morning, the whistle of dock workers caused Korra to stir from the igloo she had constructed for her and her new companion.

She waited until the coast was clear, and she and Naga ran inside.

On the freight deck, at the bottom of the ship, Korra was grateful she at least was able to escape the oncoming blizzard that had begun to ravage the south once the boat was pulling away.

Remembering how proud her father was of her avatar title, she began to cry again. Naga looked up, licking away her tears. Korra hugged her, shivering. Luckily for them, they had managed to break into a crate that contained seal jerky, and they were fed. The pain in her gut was a lot worse, though, and nothing like food or water could fix it.

After weeks of stowing away on the ship, barely making it by, they had finally docked at the harbor of republic city. Korra climbed onto Naga's back, and once the doors of the ship opened, the polar bear puppy burst out, running away from the dock workers as Korra hung on tight.

They wandered the city for hours, without food, or water. Korra felt the effects of hunger and dehydration creeping in, not to mention a bad cold from when she was in the snow. Naga was slowing down, too.

They traveled further down the backstreets and slums of the city, where few dared to lurk, and those who did weren't very well off. Near a dirty, dark alley, Naga finally collapsed, her eyes closing in exhaustion. With a yelp, Korra fell off her back, but soon passed out herself, giving into the sweet release of unconsciousness.

Six year old Bolin walked along the streets, looking bored, and hungry.

Eight months ago, the young boy's parents were mugged and killed, and he was left on the streets with his eight year old older brother, Mako.

They were both benders, and though Bolin didn't have the hang of his yet, Mako was getting more and more skilled in using his ability to score food, and shelter for them each night.

Right now, Mako was away doing work for the triple threat triad. It gave them measly amounts of money, but it was still cash they could use to not starve for another night. It was Bolin's job to scope out a suitable place to sleep, or beg for food.

They didn't have to worry about shelter, though. They had recently set up their camp in an alleyway in the slums of the town, which had a dumpster that was behind a restaurant. They got most of their meals from it. However, it hadn't had much lately, so Bolin was out looking for more.

He had gotten half a loaf of bread from a sweet old lady who took pity upon him, and three apples that he had stolen from a rundown fruit stand. When he was walking behind a man, a bundle of yuan's fell from his pocket, and Bolin snatched them. He couldn't believe his luck.

Mako would be so proud of him!

That night, the small earth bender returned to their alley later than usual, and Mako was waiting, his arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"Bolin!" he hissed once the young boy came into sight. "You're late! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Bolin smiled a bit, thrusting all of his earnings into Mako's hands.

The frown instantly faded.

"Bo…" he whispered, counting the yuan's, and looking at the food. "Where did you get all this?"

"It was a good day." He said with a nod, and Mako smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You're amazing, kiddo… here…" he broke the loaf in half, giving Bolin the bigger piece, and two apples. He took the smaller piece, and one apple, and the boys began to eat.

"I'll tell you what…." Mako murmured, swallowing a mouthful. "With my pay from the triads, and these yuan's… how would you like your favorite dumplings tomorrow when I get back from work?"

Bolin smiled brightly.

"Yay! Thanks, Mako!" Mako smiled, happy to see his brother happy.

The boys soon finished eating, and Mako walked over to check the dumpster when a low whine soon stopped him. He looked up, curious.

Bolin, who had heard the noise as well, glanced up.

"What was that?"

Mako became defensive suddenly, and lit a flame in his palm, pushing Bolin behind him.

"I dunno, Bo… stay behind me…"

They began walking forward until they were at the mouth of the alley. Mako lit the way, and to their surprise, a polar bear puppy lay there, whimpering, and the small body of a young girl lay beside it.

"Mako? What is that?"

Mako narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"It looks like a polar bear dog…"

"Don't those live in cold places?" Bolin asked, green eyes curious. Mako nodded.

"They're from the south…" he then glanced over, catching sight of Korra. "There's a girl…."

Bolin strayed out from behind Mako, holding some bread in his hands. Naga looked up, whining, her ears going up at the sight of the food. Bolin ran forward, suddenly handing her some. Mako scowled in disapproval as she ate it, then licked Bolin's hand gratefully. Bolin giggled, but soon sighed as Mako tugged him back.

"Don't touch it, Bolin! We don't know what it could have…" Mako scolded, his eyes locked on the girl. Bolin glanced at her too, then back at his older brother.

"Mako? She doesn't look good… we gotta help her!"

"No…." Mako whispered. "Come on, Bo… it's almost night time… we have to set up our beds for tonight…"

The green-eyed boy whimpered, reaching for his big brother's hand, and tugging on it.

"B-But Mako! She's all alone, and she looks sick!"

The older fire bender sighed, turning his attention ahead. They couldn't afford to be selfless. Not anymore.

"That isn't our problem, Bolin… come on…"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"Yes we can! Listen, Bo… we just can't afford another mouth to feed… we have to get going… she'll just have to fend for herself…" Mako got down to his little brother's level, and gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

Mako stood back up, pulling Bolin a little closer to him. Street kids always tended to turn unpredictable, even if they were small. He had no idea if this girl was a bender or not. Not to mention she had a polar bear dog at her disposal.

"But what if we leave her behind, and a bad person gets her?" Bolin gazed up, his bottom lip sticking out. "She doesn't have a big brother to protect her from the bad people…" The bad people for them were strangers, rival street kids, or police, who would tear them apart, and send them to separate orphanages.

Mako dreaded that expression. His brother hadn't been exposed to the rough streets in-depth like he had. He didn't understand how important being selfish was out here- and it was partially Mako's fault. All he wanted to do was give his sibling the most normal childhood possible- no matter what their circumstances dictated.

"What did I just say?" Mako spat, getting frustrated. "It isn't our problem! Now come on... we have things to do…"

"No!" Bolin yelled, running away from Mako, and plopping down beside the fallen avatar. "I won't leave her! We can't just turn our back on people who need us! That's what mama always told me…" he whispered. Mako cringed at the mention of their parent.

"Bolin! Get away from her! We don't know what she'll do when she wakes up!" Mako hissed. Bolin continued to stare defiantly.

"I'm doing the right thing… the thing mama would want me to do…"

"Would Mom want you to get us both dragged to the orphanage!?" screamed Mako, fire suddenly shooting from his fists, and lighting the left over trash in the alley behind him. "Would she want us to get separated!? How do you like the thought of never seeing me again? Huh!? How does that sound!?"

He fell silent, snarling to himself, when Bolin's sudden sniffling caused him to freeze. The stocky child burst into tears, backing away from Mako, who in the shadows, enraged and shooting flames, in that moment, had resembled the man who had done away with their mother and father. Mako realized this without even having to think, and his hands fell to his sides, his eyes growing wide in horror. At once, the girl problem disappeared. This was worse. So, so much worse.

He had promised his father he would take care of his brother- not scream and terrify him. He felt like an awful big brother in that moment, and he tugged on his scarf miserably. Bolin wailed again as Mako stepped closer, and reached out, and in the next second, he ran down the alley, and disappeared down a side passage.

"B-Bolin! No! Wait!" Mako called desperately, giving chase. He felt so small then, all alone as he strained to listen for his little brother. Worry began to rise in his chest as minutes passed. What if Bolin had wandered into a street? What if he got taken? Or hit by a car? Scenario after scenario plagued the firebender's mind, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. After the death of his parents, he had felt as if he couldn't cry any longer- but this changed things. He lit a small flame in his gloved hand, and looked around.

After a few minutes of walking, he heaved a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Bolin's shaking form, curled up against a dumpster, still sobbing painfully. It made Mako's heart feel as if it had been ripped out, and stomped on. He gulped, and walked slowly forward, keeping his voice low, and soothing.

"Bolin? C'mon bro… it's just me… I didn't mean to yell, okay? I'm sorry…" he reached out, but Bolin whined, and cried harder, gazing at Mako with fearful eyes. Mako winced.

"It's just me, okay? I won't hurt you… spirits, Bolin… I wouldn't ever hurt you… not ever… I didn't mean to scare you…" he sat down on the ground, and began doing little tricks with his flames, the ones Bolin adored. Bolin watched him, his sobs turning into little hiccups. However, he still stayed back. Mako sighed, going to his last resort.

He began to sing a lullaby.

_"__Leaves from the vine…. Falling so slow… like fragile, tiny shells… drifting in the foam…." _Bolin sniffled again, slowly coming away from the dumpster, and shuffling towards Mako hesitantly. Mako opened his arms. _"Little soldier boy…. Comes marching home…" _Bolin heard the distant howl of a dog, and jumped, suddenly running, and throwing himself into his big brother's arms, feeling safe as he buried his tear stained face into Mako's neck, and clung tight. _"Brave soldier boy… comes marching home…" _

Mako held him for what seemed like hours, petting his shaggy black hair, and murmuring soothing comforts into his ear.

"I'm s-sorry… M-Mako…" Bolin whispered, shivering. Mako held him tighter, beginning to warm them both with firebending. "I just wanted to help…"

"I know, Bo… I know…" Mako answered, ruffling his hair gently. "I'm not mad at you… I promise…" he sighed.

"Do you think she has a mommy and daddy?"

Mako thought for a while.

"I dunno, Bo…." he and Bolin began walking, and soon found themselves in front of the child once more. "But if she does… I don't think they'll be able to find her all the way out here…"

"Do you think she's a bender?" Bolin whispered, gazing at her in awe. Mako shrugged.

"I'm not sure about that, but that's all the more reason for us to be careful. She could be, and benders are scary, even if we're benders ourselves."

"But if we save her, and take care of her, won't she be on our side? She can help us stay safe! She can get us real food! Three people are better than one, and if she's a bender, we can do anything!" Bolin yelped, looking at Mako with an excited grin. Mako froze, beginning to think this over.

Every time he had come close to securing a good street for them to sleep on, or a decent dumpster for them to ravage for food, a band of street kids had always beaten him to it. Even with Bolin, the odds were never in their favor.

This girl looked older- and Bolin was right. If she was a bender, they would have an even better chance at survival- even if it meant giving up extra food. The Polar Bear dog would soon come in handy.

"Y'know something, Bolin?" Mako murmured with a smile. "I think you're right…" Bolin grinned in excitement, and Mako rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get these two back to camp… they look like they've been through a lot…"

Bolin smiled, helping Naga to stand, and feeding the animal again. Mako leaned down, scooping Korra into his arms. Naga followed after Mako, keeping a close eye on Korra, and this new stranger.

The two boys soon settled their guests down for the night. Mako lay on the pile of rags that was their bed, and yawned. Bolin soon cuddled close to him, falling asleep, his head on his brother's chest. Mako played with his hair absentmindedly, and wrapped an arm around his snoring form protectively. He sat awake for a bit, watching the beaten and worn girl curiously.

He hoped his brother's plan would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin woke early that morning, racing over to Korra. The young girl was still out, and Naga was, too. The earth bender sighed in disappointment, and pouted a little.

An hour later, Mako began to stir.

"Morning, Bo…." He whispered, fixing his hair, and yawning. He frowned and tilted his head when he noticed his little brother looking rather upset. He got up, stretched, and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

Bolin looked down.

"She hasn't gotten up yet, Mako…" Mako looked at her sadly, then back at his brother.

"We have to give her some time-"

"She hasn't moved an inch!" Bolin whined. "What if… what if she's?"

"She's still breathing, Bolin." Mako answered, crouching beside him. "Why don't we try and wake her up? She looks like she needs food, water, and care…. Go and fetch some cold water from the fountain, okay?"

Bolin nodded, and took off out of the alley. A block away, there was a small statue of Katara in the middle of a busy square which flowed water from its sides. Bolin quickly snuck towards it, getting some water into a bucket Mako had stolen long ago, and carrying it back, careful not to spill it.

"Good, Bo. Thank you." Bolin nodded, sitting beside the passed out girl, and taking some in his hands. Mako watched as Bolin splashed her. Nothing happened. Bolin looked back at his brother.

"Go on, just try again, okay?"

Bolin reached back into the bucket, and this time, splashed her again and again, persistent. With a small groan, Korra twitched a bit.

"She's alive…" Mako murmured, continuing to stare as Bolin gently splashed her some more. She slowly opened her eyes, and wiped away the water gently.

"Mmm… s-stop…"

Bolin smiled, putting the water to rest, and helping Korra to sit up.

"Man… we thought you were a goner…"

Korra looked at him in confusion, then at Mako with the same expression.

"Huh? What? Where…. Where am I?"

"Republic City." Mako answered, crossing his arms a little. "We found you at the mouth of the alley over there…"

"You almost died!" Bolin squeaked, and Mako nodded in agreement.

"Thank you…" Korra murmured, remembering her manners. "For saving me…" she suddenly got on a mask of depression, and turned back over, sighing.

Bolin looked up at Mako, wondering what was wrong. Mako rested a hand on his shoulder, and spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Korra coughed, still sick.

"I don't know…"

Bolin tilted his head.

"Where are you from?"

Korra turned again to face them, looking bored and miserable.

"Who cares? I can't ever go back…."

"Neither can we…" Bolin murmured without thinking, and Mako looked away. "Our Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore…"

Korra looked up at them sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Mako whispered. "It isn't your fault… what's done is done…"

Bolin smiled at Korra.

"Mako says you can live with us if you want…"

Korra glanced at the fire bender.

"Where do you live?"

Mako blinked.

"Anywhere…. Right now, this alley is home."

It wasn't what Korra was used to, but the idea of going home, of facing what she had done, seeing her mother- it was all too much. The alley had never been so welcoming. She gave a tired smile.

"Thank you… my name is Korra…"

Bolin grinned.

"I'm Bolin!"

Mako nodded.

"My name is Mako. We're brothers."

Korra managed to sit up, and her stomach growled. Bolin giggled a little, and gathered the rest of the bread, and some water.

"Here."

Korra scarfed it down at once, saving some for Naga, and guzzling most of the water. She soon crawled over to her companion.

"This is Naga…." She murmured, and shook the animal gently. Naga opened her eyes, and Korra offered her the food and water. Naga ate and drank quickly, and managed to get to her feet.

Mako watched them.

"Now I know you aren't feeling well right now, but once you're back to your old self…. You're gonna have to pull your weight around here, okay? We have to hunt for our food, shelter…"

Korra nodded at once.

"Of course."

Bolin watched her, that smile still persistent on his features.

"We can do it together… like a family, right Mako?"

The fire bender kept his eyes on the girl. Though she seemed kind, he was still hesitant to trust her. He ignored Bolin's comment.

"Are you a bender?"

Korra winced at this. _Of course I am… I'm the avatar- _but something inside made her keep this remark to herself.

_"__You've failed the world already, Korra…"_

_ "__The avatar should know how to call off evil spirits…"_

_ "__All your fault…"_

_ "__Run away…"_

_ "__What will your mother think?"_

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Mako's voice made her snap from her trance, and she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah… a water bender…" with a flick of her wrist, she sent some water gently swirling through the air, around Bolin, who chased it and squealed with delight. However, it soon fell to the ground. Mako watched her carefully.

She soon lay back down, and closed her eyes. Bolin went to go up to her, but Mako caught his shoulder.

"Let her rest, bro."

Bolin nodded with disappointment.

"C'mon. Why don't we take those yuans you scored yesterday, and go get some of those dumplings you like?"

The disappointment soon disappeared, and Bolin smiled.

"Okay!"

Korra said nothing, her back to them.

They soon left the alley. Walking down the street, Bolin held Mako's hand, and stared down at the ground as he walked, counting his steps, avoiding holes, the usual thing a small six year old would occupy themselves with.

"I want you to be wary of Korra, Bo." Mako murmured, and Bolin gazed up at him.

"But why? She looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving, Bolin…. And she's a bender… until she earns my trust, just be cautious, okay?"

"But what if she really does help? Then you'll be wrong." He stuck his tongue out playfully at his brother. Mako quirked an eyebrow.

"Big brothers are never wrong."

"Are too."

"Are not."

They continued their little bicker until they got to the dumpling cart. Mako got a full bag, ten dumplings for the each of them, more food than they were able to have in a very long time. Mako led them to the Republic City Park, and he sat down at the edge of the turtle duck pond, Bolin by his side.

"Here, Bo." He handed him his share of dumplings, and took his own. The earth bender set three back into the bag. Mako noticed this. "What's wrong with those?"

Bolin smiled.

"Nothing. Korra might want some, too." Mako couldn't help but feel a bit moved by Bolin's kindness. Despite their harsh environment, that caring boy his mother had raised didn't disappear. Mako reached into his pile, taking three of his own, and putting them in the bag with Bolin's offering.

"There. Now she has a bit more."

Bolin leaned against him, and nibbled on his food slowly. He smiled happily, enjoying the warmth, and taste. Mako ruffled his hair, and gazed out at the water.

"You're a good kid, Bolin."

Bolin looked up at him.

"Not as good as you. You're the coolest big brother ever!"

Mako smiled warmly at this, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks…"

Long after their meal was done, they stayed that way, enjoying the views, and giggling to each other when they began to people watch, and Bolin would make up stories about the many strangers they saw. Even when they eventually grew older, the stories never ceased to make the usual stoic Mako crack up.

Soon, they began to head back. Bolin was the first one who ran into the alley with the dumpling bag, and over to Korra's side.

"Hey, Korra! I brought ya something!"

Korra poked her head up, and noticed the dumpling bag in Bolin's hands. Her stomach had been growling for hours. She felt thankful.

"For me?"

Bolin nodded eagerly. She accepted it, and smiled.

"Thanks, Bolin… this means a lot…"

She ate her food quickly, and gave three of the six dumplings to Naga, who happily took them. Mako watched them before starting a small fire that would serve to keep them warm. He looked up at his brother.

"Bolin? Go find some twigs and newspaper."

Bolin went to leave, but Korra's voice stopped him.

"Take Naga. Just in case. She's the best guard puppy in the world."

Naga barked happily at the mention of her name. Korra pointed ahead.

"Go on, girl. Take Bolin."

She ran forward, and knocked Bolin's legs out from under him, and throwing the child onto her back. Bolin laughed loudly, hanging on tight as they ran from the alley. Mako stood, looking panicked.

"Is that safe!?"

"He'll be fine." Korra answered, sitting up. "Naga wouldn't hurt a fly…. She saved my life... that's how we met…"

Mako poked at the small fire he was nursing gently.

"I have to talk to you."

Korra looked over at him.

"Listen, Naga wont-"

"It isn't about that." Mako said, his voice stern. He gave her a serious glare. "I know Bolin told you that I said you could stay, and you can…" he paused. "But you're a bender, and I barely know you… I'm just telling you right now… if you do anything that puts our shelter, or Bolin's safety in jeopardy…" He narrowed his eyes. "You're out… that is, if I don't get to you first. You'll have to earn my trust… understood?"

Korra was taken aback, but nodded.

"Yeah… I get it…"

Mako added the last of the twigs he had.

"Good."

The two remained in silence, until Korra finally piped up again.

"What happened to your parents?"

Mako was still silent for a time.

"They were mugged… eight months ago… a fire bender killed them…. I promised my dad I'd take care of Bolin…" he tugged his red scarf around his neck tighter. "It hasn't exactly been easy."

Korra watched him, sympathy in her eyes.

"How did you… how did you keep going?" she whispered, and Mako looked up.

"Nothing is going to bring my mother and father back…" he answered, his eyes sad. "But that doesn't mean my life has to stop moving, either. Someone has to raise Bolin, and besides…" he took a deep breath. "My father once told me… that the past is the past… history is called history for a reason… you can't change what has happened to you, but you can determine where you go from then on…" he looked up at her. "I will get a better job, and I will get us a place to live… One day, Bolin is gonna have a warm spot to sleep, and food in his belly every night, and one day, we won't ever have to worry about hunger… we just have to keep moving."

Korra took this in for a long time.

She couldn't change the fact that she had failed as the avatar.

But maybe she could start anew.

Nobody around her knew who she was, so what did it matter? She didn't _have _to be anything.

As far as she was concerned, from now on, she wasn't the avatar anymore.

Not understanding the avatar cycle yet, she figured maybe her uncle could find someone who actually _knew _how to protect people, and keep peace.

Someone who wasn't a complete failure like her.

All of a sudden, Bolin came bounding back into the alley on Naga, a huge bundle of twigs in the Polar Bear Puppy's mouth. She dropped them beside Mako, wagging her tail.

"Bo! This is enough wood to keep us going for weeks!"

Korra smiled, running over, and hugging her pet.

"Good girl, Naga!"

Bolin laughed, putting some twigs on the flames, and babbling about the shocked expressions of strangers as they watched Naga race through the crowds. The puppy lay behind Korra, and the young girl rested against her. Mako looked over at her for a few seconds, and smiled.

Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

Maybe this stranger was just what they needed after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Kris here. This one is going to be a short chapter, and I apologize for the cliff hanger!**

**Updates will be coming soon. I haven't given up on this one yet!**

* * *

_**-One Month later-**_

The sun was shining high in the sky of Republic City. People were quickly scuffling around, trying to get to whatever destination or arrangement they needed to arrive at. The streets were alive with the shouts of merchants, the laughter of children up to no good, and the blaring of Satomobile horns.

Bolin and Korra were play fighting in the alley, though it was kind of one sided. Bolin kept charging her, laughing until he was red in the face, and she would simply send him to the side with a gentle wave, or if he was persistent, she would bounce him a little with a careful water whip. Mako was still asleep after having a rather rough night with the triads, so he wasn't around to play mother hen when things got a little rough. Korra had begun the exercise, figuring it would be useful for Bolin to know how to fight, just in case. Mako had wanted to teach him, but with his hands full with triad jobs, Korra had agreed to do him a favor. He was grateful.

"I wish I could do that!" he yelled with excitement, shaking off some of the stray water droplets. "Mako says I don't have a good handle on my bending yet… but once I practice, and learn control, I'll be the best!"

Korra smiled gently.

"I have no doubt that he's right, Bo." She narrowed her eyes playfully, and took a defensive stance. "And I'll be more than happy to give you that practice… let's go…. Again."

Bolin got a fierce look of determination in his eyes, and smirked. He got a running start, his hands outstretched. Korra was about to duck to the side, but before she could, Bolin was like lightning. He tried something new, and stomped his small foot. He managed to shift the ground under the young avatar, and throw her off balance. She stumbled, still trying to avoid him, but it was too late. With a yelp of surprise, and with his momentum, the two went tumbling through the trash and dust, and were soon wrestling, muttering curses and giggling, each one trying to get the upper hand.

The fight finally stopped when Korra dodged Bolin's attempt at a hold, and she jumped up, pinning the small child, and sitting on his back with a smug grin, her arms crossed. Though she had lost weight from not eating nearly enough, she was still heavier than he was, and stronger too. Bolin squirmed and whined about it being unfair, and Korra laughed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Bolin." She murmured. "That ground shift thing you did? That was seriously cool. I don't think you've ever tried that before."

Bolin looked up at her, his whines stopping for a moment. He grinned with excitement and pride.

"Really?"

Korra climbed off his back, and helped him up, nodding.

"Yeah… you're learning fast, and getting better every time we train." She smirked, and punched his shoulder, hard. He stumbled, and rubbed it, and she half expected him to cry before he moved quickly, and punched her right back, making her almost fall backwards. The two looked at each other, and laughed some more.

A small groan made them both look up. Mako had emerged from their makeshift shelter, his eyes tired. He stretched, and lit a small flame in his palm, warming up his body. He looked over at them, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mako! Mako!" Bolin yelled, his excitement threatening to trip him. He raced to his brother's side, and tugged on his arm. "Korra says I'm getting better at fighting!"

Mako looked down at him, then back to the avatar. Half of him wanted to be upset- a child Bolin's age shouldn't have to worry about self-defense, but at the same time, he knew his parents were gone- and when he was at work, or away, Bolin needed to be ready for anything. He pushed down his regrets, and forced a smile, lovingly ruffling the earth bender's hair.

"That's great, Bo. I'm proud of you." Bolin nodded happily before running over to Naga, and beginning to play fetch with her. Mako watched them for a moment before walking over to Korra's side.

"Did you take it easy with him?" Mako murmured, his eyes on her warily. Korra couldn't help but notice that the longer she stayed here, the more suspicious and cold Mako had become. She was snapped from her trance when he spoke again. "I saw a scratch on his cheek that wasn't there last night…"

Korra sighed.

"You wanted me to show him how to fight, so I did! Mako, I can't make everything easy on him… you think a street kid would go easy on him? Or a gang member?" At this, Mako looked down.

"No… they wouldn't."

"Exactly… and besides! He's a tough kid… he didn't cry, or stop… he kept going. He can take me being a little rough sometimes… he's getting better… more skilled… he even caught _me _off guard today…"

Mako couldn't help but smile a little at that. He gazed at his brother once more before turning back to Korra.

"I'm gonna go steal us some breakfast, okay? Could you and Bolin fix up the shelter some? It's falling apart."

Korra quirked a brow.

"You shouldn't go alone… we can fix the shelter later, let me come with you."

Mako shook his head.

"It isn't a big deal… just some dumplings or soup from a cart, and a loaf of bread… I can handle it myself… besides… I'd much rather you here, watching over him. He has a tendency to wander…"

Korra would have said more, but the confidence in Mako's voice kept her silent. She nodded.

"Yeah, alright… but just…" she paused, offering her hand. "Be careful… okay?"

Mako stared at it for a long time before he reached down, and clasped it tightly. They nodded to each other, and he began to walk off.

"I will."

He turned his eyes ahead, and Korra watched as he paused by Bolin's side, patting the younger boy's shoulder, and leaning down to kiss his head. He explained where he was going, and he was soon gone, Bolin waving.

Tired from their morning training, Korra and Bolin settled for lounging against Naga, enjoying the warmth of the sun, making them comfy, and drowsy. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep, leaning against each other in a nap.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mako narrowed his eyes as he crept among the many vendors of the street, scoping out any openings he could take to pluck something from a cart or store. Finding food to feed three people, and a polar bear dog would be hard enough…

Maybe he should have accepted Korra's help…

Knowing it didn't matter now, he continued on his way, and smiled brightly as he noticed a food cart completely unguarded. Three loaves of bread, and a bag of fresh dumplings sat on a low shelf, ready to be nabbed. Mako couldn't believe his luck. Glancing around one more time, he made a run for it, and hastily grabbed the food.

What he didn't count on was the police officer, who was talking to the owner of said food cart. The reason they weren't in sight was because they were inside the small tent that lay beside it. The vendor had already been robbed a great amount by a street kid earlier that day, and when his eyes looked upon Mako, he jumped to attention, and yelled out:

"Officer! Another one! Get that street rat!" Mako gasped loudly, and stumbled as the officer turned a hateful gaze towards him. He shot a metal cable, aiming to wrap Mako's wrist.

The boy was too quick, and dodged. In a fit of desperation, he sent a wave of flames in the direction of the officer, unknowingly lighting the vendor's cart ablaze. He didn't stick around to see anything further, and with the distraction he had caused, he made a run for it, the food long forgotten. He didn't feel hunger anymore. He felt sick with fear.

"MY CART!" The owner shrieked, and pointed after the amber eyed thief. "SOMEONE GRAB THAT BRAT!"

Mako's chest heaved as he ran as fast as he could, the undeniable clanking of the officer's boots behind him in hot pursuit. He kept having to jump to the side to avoid the metal cables, and he quickly bolted past the direction of the alley where Bolin and Korra were.

He was in danger, and he wasn't about to take the threat straight to his doorstep, or to his little brother, and new companion. He had to do this on his own, whether he liked it or not.

"It's just one guy…" he sputtered to himself. "I can lose him…" he ducked down a side street into a crowded square. With his smaller size, he was able to duck and weave through the masses of people easily, the shouts and protests of the officer he left in the dust quickly fading. He sighed with relief, but kept running anyway, his adrenaline convincing him he still needed to flee.

The officer doubled over, his hands on his knees. He tried to catch his breath, and pulled out the radio that had been strapped to his back.

"This is…. Officer Shen… requesting back up…. Anyone on tenth… in the Republic Town square…"

Mako ran down the street, and once the crowd thinned, he made a sudden turn down another alley way. He paused to catch his breath, leaning against the building. Despite himself, he smiled, proud of his daring escape. However, a voice behind him suddenly made his blood run cold.

"You! Stop!" Mako whipped around, and panicked as officer Shen caught up, and was yards from him. He sent a few blasts of fire behind him before he made a run for the mouth of the alley, his heart pounding. He was almost there…

Suddenly, three shapes stepped out, blocking his way. Trying to skid to a stop, he screamed loudly, and shot more flames toward the new threat. He was no match for them. Six cables all soared towards him at once, and pinned his arms against his sides. He squirmed and kicked.

"N-no!" he yelped. "Let me go!"

Shen dusted off his singed uniform, and glared down at Mako, his eyes brimming with fresh hatred.

"I'm sick of you street kids causing messes all over the city… you think it's okay to take something that isn't yours?"

Mako said nothing, returning the hateful stare, despite the fact his legs were shaking.

Shen shook his head in disgust.

"Cuff the little animal… throw him in prison…"

One of the officers spoke up.

"Sir… the jail is pretty full right now, and even so… isn't he a little young to-"

Shen spun around, fire in his eyes.

"THEN TAKE HIM TO THE ORPHANAGE!" Mako shrunk down, the man's loud, booming voice striking fear in his usual cold heart. "If I _ever _see this little runt on my streets again…" he gave Mako a long, threatening stare that left the fire bender to determine himself exactly what the old officer meant.

"Let's go, kid…" one officer grunted, cuffing him quickly, and beginning to drag him away.

"Please wait! You don't understand!" Mako yelled, trying to fight once more. Another officer came over, and kept him restrained. "I can't go to the orphanage! I can't!"

"You have to, and you _will!_" shouted the third officer. "Now be quiet!"

Mako said nothing more as he was loaded into the back of an armored satomobile. He gazed longingly out the back window, and his eyes began to fill with tears. His freedom had been taken away, but worse?

He wouldn't ever see Bolin, or Korra again.

For the first time since he lost his parents, he began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Kris here! so, I released the authors note asking what ya'll think, and ill paste it here, so at least it's with a legit chapter this time, and it wont be at risk to be removed. It stated this:**

**So, I decided to revisit this story because I miss the legend of Korra so much, and I miss writing, and I wanted an opinion from you all.**

**I know, I know, authors notes arent allowed anymore... this will be deleted. Bear with me.**

**Would you guys like to see this continued? I was a lot younger and a little stupid when I first began this, but I really want to revise the early chapters and finish this one strong. Again, its based off a tumblr post that compared the legend of korra to lion king characters, and I cant try a lot harder to make it less of such a carbon copy, and more of its own story that simply uses the au as sort of a spring board...**

**idk, I really think this story has amazing potential... just let me know what you guys think. Ive been away awhile, but I hope that hasnt made anyone lose faith! ive been super super busy at college, my program is kicking my ass... but I want to use writing as a positive outlet for my stress. its something I really enjoy, and id love to hear what you guys and girls think.**

**thanks so much! and feel free to PM me with any questions or concerns! I have other LOK fics up too if anyone is interested in those!**

**But yeah! I felt such a huge wave of nostalgia for fic writing in general, and I miss the series a lot, so I figured screw it, and I wanted to finish this one. Im going to be workshopping and revising my older chapters too, so in the coming weeks those will begin to change, but I wanted to update. Tell me what ya'll think! id love the feedback. Writing is my escape from all the bad stuff going on around me, and believe me, there's been a lot. Im very anxious and sad most days, but I love the community we have here, and I cant wait to hear from you lovely people again. Thank you so much for your continued support. Every follow, every like, every review (even the bad ones) mean the world to me. Okay, enough talking... down to the read :)**

**Oh! one more thing before we begin. A little disclaimer here. Though in the actual story, korra starts out as four, but to make things a bit easier, and to make her speech seem a bit more fitting, I decided to start Korra out at 7. It doesn't make much sense to some of you, but remember, Aang didn't really discover he was the avatar until he was older. Just figured id close that plot hole! I thought it was hilarious how eloquently a four year old Korra was speaking in earlier chapters, and it really bothered me, so yeah. Artistic license I calls it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost two hours since Mako had initially left to score them some food for dinner. The shelter had been fixed up as promised, and Bolin and Korra were still fast asleep against Naga's back, proud that their work had been completed. Bolin soon began to stir first, his tiny body slumping against Korra's side as he began to come to. He yawned loudly, and smiled.

"Hey, Korra! Wake up! Mako's probably home, we can show him the shelter!" He exclaimed, proud of his work, and even more proud at the prospect of making his older brother smile. It was rare, and wasn't an easy task, but when it happened, he felt like he could fly. He quickly ran towards the mouth of the alley, a smile on his face, ready to call out Mako's name, but after a few minutes he went quiet.

Korra noticed this, and tilted her head a little. She shook Naga awake, and frowned.

"What's wrong, Bo?"

Bolin paused, shaking his head.

"We slept for a long time… and… and Mako isn't ever late. He reads the clock in the town and he tells me what hand he'll come home at… he isn't ever late…"

Korra felt worry rise up in her gut. She was older than Bolin, and understood the dangers better than he ever could. Still, he wasn't stupid, and she knew that he had every right to be concerned. She looked over at the clock that was visible in the town square from their alley, and glanced back at the chubby earth bender.

"Did he say what time he'd be back?" she didn't know how to read a clock either, in fact, she barely knew how to read, but both her and Bolin had been receiving lessons from Mako. The older boy had stolen a lesson book from a professor at the local school, and had been transferring as much knowledge as he could to his little family. Bolin and Korra still struggled, but were getting the hang of it.

"No, but… he always tells me that if he isn't home by the time the big hand is on the 12… that I should get help from the other street kids…" Night had fallen indeed, and with a sick twist in her gut, Korra realized that big hand was dangerously close to 11.

"He'll be home soon, I'm sure of it…" she offered, wanting to remain positive. "We still have time, see? The big hand is on the 11…"

Bolin sighed, not seeming convinced. He plopped down on the ground sadly, his eyes beginning to water. He shook his head a few times.

"Mako always comes home early… I'm scared…"

Korra sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She gazed up at the clock, feeling her spirits dropping. However, she promised herself that she'd find a way to save Mako if he really was in trouble. She flashed back to her father's demise, her uncle's blame, and no doubt, her mother's disappointment and grief. She'd already failed once, but she refused to fail again. Mako and Bolin were here new family, her second chance. She refused to be the avatar, but she could be herself. She could be Korra the waterbender, a girl who loved her adoptive companions and who always helped when she could.

She wouldnt let them down.

000000000000000000

Mako sat shivering in the cold, and dirty cell that was inside the orphanage. This was a part that the city wasn't really allowed to see, the "rehabilitation" areas for problem children. Rehabilitation was a word that Mako learned quick when he was thrown onto the streets after his parent's murder. It was supposed to mean "to help someone get better, to change for the good", but out here? It was like a dirty curse word. All the street rats were afraid of it, and now Mako knew why.

A caretaker strode past with a tray of awful smelling food, and pushed it through the slot and onto the floor. Mako turned away, having lost his appetite long ago. He stopped screaming, stopped crying, and stopped begging to be let free, because no matter how many times he tried to explain that his little brother was out there, lost and alone and probably hungry, he'd get laughed at.

"Then you shouldn't have stolen from someone!" one of the elderly ladies snapped, turning her back on him. What she failed to realize was that he had no choice. He had lost hope of being released, and buried his face in his hands. Nobody would tell him anything about his getting out except "when you've learned your lesson." He did learn his lesson, alright.

If he did somehow make it out of this? He wouldn't ever take a moment with his brother for granted again, and when Korra offered him help? He'd accept. He looked at the clock on the wall in the orphanage. It struck twelve loudly, and he vaguely remembered what he told Bolin about his disappearances, and what it meant. He felt a small gleam of hope in his chest. Maybe he and Korra would find him after all… maybe this wasn't the end.

He just hoped they wouldn't get caught or locked away in the process, either. He felt ashamed of himself. Boy, his parents would be proud…

0000000000000000

"Look! It's past the twelve!" Bolin cried, his lip sticking out, and tears threatening to spill over. "Korra, Mako is in trouble! We have to help him! We have to help!" he grabbed at her sleeve, tugging on it, and whimpering. Naga lowered her head, whining, and Korra soon pulled back, getting Bolin's attention.

"Bo, Bo! Easy… easy, come on!" she looked him in the eyes, and sighed. "We don't know where he could even be… we have to come up with a plan before we start running all over the whole city…"

Bolin considered this before nodding, and lowering his gaze sadly.

"Look, I wanna find him too, but we have to be careful… we can't help Mako if we get caught by the police…" Korra murmured, and stroked Naga gently. "We can ask around, try to find out where Mako was last… maybe somebody can tell us something… do you guys know anyone like that?"

Bolin began to cry. "N-nobody is gonna wanna help! M-Mako says they won't t-talk unless you g-give them money, and we don't got any! I-I w-wont get Mako b-back!" he wailed loudly, and Korra began to hush him softly.

"Hey, hey…. Bo?" Bolin cried harder, but sniffled, looking up at her. She smirked a bit, and looked at Naga. "Naga? Show me your war face!" Naga wagged her tail, and curled her lips back into a frightening snarl, her hackles rising, and her eyes narrowed. Bolin gasped, and stumbled back, and Korra began to giggle. "No, no! It's okay! It's what we want!"

Bolin laughed as Naga nuzzled him lovingly, and licked his cheek.

"Nobody is gonna make us pay for anything if Naga scares it out of them! She's our own personal body guard!" Naga barked happily as if to say "yes, yes I am."

"Oh man!" Bolin cried, his anguish long forgotten. "Shady shin is gonna poop his pants when he sees that! We have to go, we have to go!"

Korra smiled with determination. "Mako is your brother." she began, not feeling welcomed enough to call him her brother, too. "We WILL get him back, no matter what."

"Family sticks together." Bolin spouted diligently, as if this phrase had been set into him since birth. Korra nodded, feeling warmth spread through her stomach.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Bolin nodded quickly, and ran over to Naga.

"Come on! Shady Shin is always by the big statue, and then the other kids will come out, and then even more and we can ask everybody!" his eyes gleamed with hope, and his six year old spirit shone. "We gotta go!"

Korra ran over to Naga, and climbed onto her back before reaching down, and helping Bolin up behind her. The small child clung to her back, and she took hold of the makeshift harness that Mako had given her as a present her first few weeks with them, and cracked the reins quickly.

"Let's roll, girl!" Naga let out a loud bark before bounding from the alley, and the two children disappeared from sight.

"_We're coming, Mako…"_ Korra thought to herself as Bolin cheered them on. "_Just hold on…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, all! Kris here! :)**

**figured id update, ive been itching to write this again! this chapter is a bit long, and a bit fluffy, but it really establishes Korra's place with the bending brothers, and gives us an insight to how she really could fit in with them as an outcast... time jump will occur soon enough! enjoy, and please review! any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Mako pressed his head against the cold brick wall of his tiny cell, face stained from crying so much. He'd been staying strong since his parents died, not showing any sort of emotion for Bolin's sake, and being the adult and protector his father would have wanted him to be. He reached up to his neck to touch his beloved scarf, and his stomach dropped when he made the realization.

It wasn't there anymore.

He began to panic, feeling around the dank little cell for it's familiar frayed ends, but came up empty handed. He thought it was impossible to feel any worse, but he took it back now. He slumped forward, beginning to cry again. He'd been feeling confident these past few months, making money, taking care of his little brother, and protecting himself… but now? He felt exactly how he looked. A scared, tiny little kid.

He hoped they'd just let him curl up and die already, he didn't want to do this anymore.

000000000000000000000

Korra and Bolin bounded through the dark streets of the city, catching passerby and policemen off guard. They'd been shouted at, a frustrated store owner had even thrown a rock, but Naga was way too fast. Korra felt on top of the world as they got closer and closer to the town plaza, and central city station.

"There!" Bolin shouted, pointing to a group of rough looking street kids near the statue of fire lord Zuko which lit up the entire area. "Those are Shin's friends… they're bad news… Shin is there too…" he shrank a little behind Korra, who looked back at him with sympathy. Something lit a fire in her gut when she thought of bullies, and it seemed as though Bolin had been roughed up by these nasty kids before. Narrowing her eyes, she nodded and steered Naga out of sight.

Soon, she and Bolin climbed down, and Korra rubbed her muzzle gently.

"Stay here, girl… and when I call, you know what to do…" Naga backed into the shadows as if she understood, and lay down. Bolin seemed to hang back, and Korra quirked a brow.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"They're really mean… what if they hurt me again?"

Korra shook her head, and grabbed a hold of your hand. "With a big bad waterbender and polar bear puppy on your side? No way…" Bolin's frown disappeared, and she suddenly decided she'd start to hate herself a little bit less from now on. She nudged him forward, and he walked confidently towards the group of children, Korra trailing behind.

The kids soon took notice, and turned around. Shin smiled, and the young avatar knew right away that he was bad news. Bolin didn't seem to care though, for he gazed at him without flinching.

"Shin, I need your help."

His friends began to giggle, and Shin rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, runt? I've told you, we can accept crybabies in the triads… maybe some day… where's your brother? He's the one I'm really interested in…"

"Mako went missing." Bolin said, almost beginning to cry again. "Did you see him?"

Shin looked surprised, and got to Bolin's level. Korra raised her eyebrows. Maybe Shin wasn't a jerk after all… he was about to console him.

"Really? No way…" Bo nodded sadly, and Shin shook his head. "Man, that's too bad… I knew it would only be a matter of time… he's been talking about it for awhile…" the earthbender looked confused.

"Wh-what? Talking about what?"

"You mean you didn't hear?" Shin asked, not even caring that Korra was a few feet away. "Mako finally got sick of taking care of you! He left!"

Bolin looked like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"W-what? He… w-what?"

Shin sighed. "Man, I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell ya, buddy…" his friends began to crack up, and Korra clenched her fists, anger rising in her gut. "He said you were a huge handful… that you cried too much… yeah, he skipped town earlier today… he's probably halfway to Ba Sing Se by now!"

Bolin shook his head quickly, and tears welled up in his eyes. He was about to start wailing, but suddenly, Korra spoke up.

"Youre lying, and you know it! Mako wouldnt ever do it, but if you've seen him, you better talk… or else…" Shin and his friends looked at her, and began to laugh.

"Thats a good one, little girl… why dont you shut your mouth, huh? Everyone already knows Mako is sick of this little grease ball…" he drew some water from a pouch on his back, and turned it into a sharp icicle, drawing it close to Bolin's button nose. "Whoa! Careful! Want to lose it?"

Korra let out a loud whistle, to which all the kids winced, and jumped back.

"Whoa! What was that? I told you to shut your mouth!" Shin exclaimed, glaring at her.

Korra smirked as Naga crept from the shadows, towering behind the kids who hadn't seen her yet. She let out a low, deep growl, and snorted onto their necks. They all turned around, and when they did, she opened her wide maw, full of sharp teeth, and one that could engulf their whole heads before roaring as loudly as Korra had ever heard her before.

All of the kids tumbled onto their backs, beginning to cry. A flash of white sent them each flying away, and Shin remained. He tried to use a water whip, but Naga was too strong, and pinned him in place with a paw that took up almost his whole chest. It had only been a month since Korra found her, but she had grown quick. She leaned in close, teeth bared, her big brown eyes burning into his. He began to shake, all confidence gone. Bolin gasped, but smiled, holding onto Korra's arm.

"I'll ask you one last time, because Naga sure is hungry…" she muttered, her eyes dangerous. "Where… is…. Mako?" Shin started to cry, struggling as Naga snarled at him.

"I- I don't know! Please don't eat me! I'm sorry!" Korra walked closer.

"You've seen something… you had to have seen something."

Shin began to go silent, staring at Naga in fear. He finally gasped, and nodded.

"Y-yeah! I did! I s-saw Mako earlier today… he was… he was running from something… he dropped a loaf of bread, and cops were chasing him… I don't know anything else! Please don't kill me!"

Korra nodded.

"Naga, heal." Naga stepped off of Shin at once, swishing her tail in disgust, and walking back towards the shadows. Korra smiled at him. "And which direction did he go in?"

Shin's knees knocked together as he pointed towards the east. Bolin laughed.

"Thank you kindly… hopefully we won't have to do this again." she whistled, and Naga bounded over, barking before scooping both her and Bolin onto her back once more. Korra held on tight, feeling Bolin's arms wrap around her waist and laughed loudly as her younger companion stuck his tongue out at the still shaking Shin.

Once they were out of sight, Naga slowed to a trot, sniffing along for any sort of clues. It had gotten even later, and there was barely anyone around. Bolin sighed, leaning against her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"You okay?" he shook his head.

"Mako was being chased by the cops… what did he do wrong? Did he hurt somebody?"

Korra kept her eyes ahead, knowing a six year old's mind tended to wander. "No, Bo… I don't think he would. Not unless that somebody was trying to hurt you… Shin said he dropped bread, remember? He could have just gotten busted and needed to hide out somewhere…"

"But what if he got thrown in the jail?" Bolin asked, holding her tighter. She shook her head.

"He's too little… they wouldnt put him there, would they?"

Bolin shrugged. "I dunno… last time a kid got caught taking food he did… and they couldn't get him out…"

Korra urged Naga ahead a bit quicker.

"Lets search the city a bit first, okay?" They went on for what seemed like hours, calling Mako's name, asking other street kids, when finally, they got into the part of town that housed the orphanage. There was a fountain in the town square here, and Naga walked over to it, lapping up some water greedily. Korra hopped down, as did Bolin, and they began to walk around.

A few minutes passed, and suddenly, Bolin let out a yelp as something tripped him, and he tumbled to the ground. Korra looked up, quickly walking over to him, and offering a hand.

"Whoa, you okay?" she asked. "What did you fall from?" Bolin looked around, rubbing his head.

"I dunno… something caught my foot…" he looked at the ground before jumping in surprise. "No way!"

The avatar watched as he bent down, picking up a familiar looking frayed scarf. Bolin smiled brightly, hugging the fabric to his chest.

"This is Mako's scarf! It's really his! He's here! MAKO!?" he called, and Korra smiled along with him. She opened her hands, and Bolin passed the fabric to her. "What are you doing with it?"

"Naga is really good at stuff like this, watch!" she looked up. "Naga! C'mere!" the polar bear puppy bounded over to them, and she held out the red article of clothing to her pet. "Sniff, like we practiced, okay? Find Mako." Naga stuck her nose to it quickly, sniffing for a few seconds before raising her head, and sniffing at the air. She started to wag her tail, moving forward, her nose inches from the ground.

"Good girl!" Korra praised, walking after her, a nervous and excited young earthbender following behind. Naga continued for a few blocks before suddenly stopping short. Korra looked up, a huge brick building with a sinister feeling looming ahead of them. Bolin gasped, and held Mako's scarf tighter.

"Oh no…. No, no… he can't be…"

"What?" Korra asked, not understanding the danger. "What is it?"

"Orphanage…" Bolin whispered, backing up a bit. "Mako told me that if we ever got sent here we were in big trouble… they're scary… and they hate street kids who steal… and M-Mako stole…"

Naga sat down, and Korra patted her head as a thank you. She stood tall, and looked ahead at it, though inside she was screaming in fear. She remembered Mako's devotion to his little brother, and if their roles were reversed, she had no doubt Mako would have already been inside by now.

"You sure about this, girl?" Naga Barked and wagged her tail, whining and looking ahead at the building, and Korra sighed. "Let's go, Bolin… we'll get him back."

"But how?"

She smiled, and grabbed a hold of Naga's reigns with a wink. "The fun way, of course." She climbed onto her back, and helped Bolin up. "Hold on tight little buddy…"

"We're coming bro!" Bolin yelled, and Korra cracked the reins. Naga began a fast charge as they came up to the heavy wooden doors, fast. The attendant standing outside dropped the bedsheets she was carrying, and screamed, diving out of the way. With an explosive crash, the doors flew off the hinges.

0000000000000

It had to be more towards the end of the night, the time where it was still dark out, but the cool mist of the morning air was starting to show itself. Mako exhaled, warming himself up with firebending, and lighting the dim and murky cell. His eyes were glazed over. He was exhausted, but refused to sleep. His nerves were wound into a tight little ball, and rest was far from his reach. He was about to try to doze off for the fifth time that night, when suddenly, loud screams from above made him jump nearly ten feet.

"Catch those brats!" he heard shouted upstairs, and he heard the distinct sound of a dog barking… a big dog… except the orphanage didn't _have _dogs...

"Whoa, Naga!" he heard a familiar voice cry. No way… could it be?

"Korra, that way!" a higher pitch demanded. He felt so relieved he could cry. He stood up in his cell, banging on the bars.

"BOLIN!" he screamed, throwing himself against them. "KORRA!" the commotion still continued, so he yelled once more: "NAGA!"

Korra gasped as her polar bear dog's ears stood up, and she bounded towards the stairs as the orphanage staff chased after them. The various children cheered and laughed from their bunks, some making a break for it through the busted down doors. The animal cleared two flights of stairs with ease, and Korra slid down from her back, slamming the door to the cell block shut. Naga stood in front of it, keeping it closed tight. Bolin hopped down next, looking around expectantly.

"Mako?" he called, and a sudden shout caught his attention. In the last cell on the left, a familiar pair of gloved hands was reaching eagerly through.

"Bo! Here! In here!" Bolin ran over, and Korra followed. She told Mako to stand back, drawing some water from a bin near by. She froze the bars solid before taking a deep breath, and yanking with all her might. It took a few tries since her bending wasn't as strong as it should be, but the bars finally gave way with a loud squeak. Bolin laughed happily, running into the cell, and throwing himself onto his older brother.

"Mako! Youre okay…" he murmured, hugging him tightly. Mako smiled, his eyes falling closed, and Korra stood watching, seeing a few tears fall down his face. She felt like an outsider, until Mako came back, looking up at her, and opening his other arm. She smiled warmly, and strode over, wrapping him in a bear hug of her own. The trio stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Korra finally asked, pulling back while Bolin stayed on him like a barnacle. "Did they hurt you?" Mako nodded a little, rubbing his wrists from the rough cuffs they had thrown him into.

"Im fine… a little banged up, but fine… much better now…" he stroked Bolin's hair gently. Bolin cried silently, his face buired in Mako's shirt, and his chubby little hands holding onto the fabric for dear life.

"I'll see what I can do when I get back…" Whines from Naga suddenly brought her back to reality. "I hate to break up a family reunion, but… we have to go. Now." Mako nodded, and nudged Bolin.

"Come on, pal… let's get outta here." Bolin nodded, and followed as Korra jumped onto Naga's back. It was a tight squeeze, but her, Bo, and Mako managed to all just fit. The polar bear puppy backed away from the rattling door, and Korra held the reins tightly.

"Wait for it girl… wait…" the door rattled and shook, and finally exploded open. Four staff members, one with a pole to no doubt hurt Naga, rushed inside. "Now!" Korra cried, and Naga charged forward. She rushed past the first two with ease, and Mako let out a snarl before lashing a wall of flame at the one with the pole. He flew out of the way, and Naga bounded up the stairs. They rushed towards the still open exit, when suddenly, four metal bending officers who had heard the commotion and came over stood in their way. All different cables rushed at them.

"Not this time!" Mako cried, and Naga went even faster. Suddenly, she pushed with her back legs, and soared through the air. Mako leaned over her side, spraying a massive amount of fire. He sent the cables flying back, tangling up some of the officers, and tripping others. Naga sent the final man back with a clip from her foot. She finally landed on the outside, skidding a bit before Korra cracked her reins, and she took off down the street.

Shouts from behind warned of how close they had come to losing after all, but they weren't pursued. They ran and ran for almost twenty minutes before Naga ducked into the park. She slowly walked under the bridge by the river before giving the kids a chance to climb down. Once they were off, she flopped onto her side, exhausted. Korra rubbed her head, smiling.

"Good girl… very, very good girl…" Mako joined in, rubbing her soft belly.

"Thank you, Naga… you saved me…"

Bolin laughed, and hugged her paw.

"Best puppy ever!"

Naga fully enjoyed the attention, and soon got up to go get a drink of water. Korra led Mako down to the water, and focused on his cut-up wrists. He looked at her nervously.

"It's okay… just relax… someone from where I came from taught this to me…" she remembered her many beginner healing lessons with Katara, the stories of her first time accidently healing her own burns, to the stories of how many lives she saved during her time running a hospital in the south. She then felt a twinge of sadness. She missed her "gran gran" as she called her, as well as everyone else in the tribe. Her father's death haunted her once more, and a tear fell from her eyes as she imagined Katara's disgusted stare. She forgot all about Mako. She couldn't ever, ever go home…

"You alright?" his voice snapped her back to the present, and she put on a fake smile, nodding.

"Yeah! I'm fine… just hold still, okay?" she focused again, taking a deep breath, and bending the gentle water back and forth over his wrists. It soon began to glow a bright blue, and she closed her eyes as she felt his wounds mending. She exhaled, and the water returned to normal.

"Wow…" Bolin whispered, having watched the whole thing. Mako rubbed his now healed wrists, and nodded.

"Thanks, Korra…"

As the sun would be rising soon enough, and the cover of darkness was still on their side, Korra quickly gathered up Naga, and her and the boys all set off for their alley. They were home in no time. Mako started a fire, and after a quick meal more to feed the hungry Bolin more than anyone else, Korra listened as the older boy told him a story, and then closed the tarp on their makeshift shelter as he snored quietly. Korra stoked the fire with a stick, and Mako sat beside her, looking into the flames,

"What a night, huh?" he began, and she let out a sigh.

"You could say that again…"

Naga lay behind them, and Korra leaned against her soft fur, as did Mako.

"I thought I was over…" Mako murmured. He glanced longingly at the tent where his little sibling slept. "I thought he'd be alone… nobody to care for him… I thought i'd never see him again…"

"It wasn't easy…" she replied. "Naga did most of the grunt work… if it want for her… I wouldn't have been able to take on those men alone."

"Give yourself some credit, too…" he turned to look at her. "You didn't _have_ to come and get me, and you didn't have to take care of Bolin… spirits, any other street kid would have taken all of our food and supplies, then booked…"

Korra gasped. "I… I would never, Mako… I-" he raised a hand and quickly.

"No, no! I know, I know…. It's just… it's what he and I are used to out here, y'know?" he turned back towards the warmth of the fire. "There's no such thing as helping someone to help on the street… everything comes at a price…"

"For what it's worth, you aren't like them…" she whispered. "Look at all the stuff you did for me…" he bumped her shoulder playfully.

"I think you've more than repaid your debt…" she giggled, and they fell into a silence once more. A few minutes passed before Mako spoke again.

"So… if you don't mind me asking… when you first came to us… you said you couldn't ever go back to where you came from.. And earlier, when you talked about home, you were crying…"

Korra felt a knot in her stomach. She knew this was coming.

"What happened to you that was so bad?"

She was quiet for a very long time before eventually answering his question.

"I… I lost my father…" Mako gave her a sympathetic stare. "I… it's… it was…" she almost told her story, but sighed. "It's behind me now… I can't do anything to change it… but… I know for a fact I can't go back… I'm not welcome… don't tell Bo, okay? He doesn't need to worry…"

"If it makes you feel any better, we can't go back either…" he touched her arm. "And my lips are sealed…" she smiled at him.

"Thanks… I guess we're all stuck, huh?" he nodded.

"Like glue… Korra, you've proved to me tonight that you really are here to help… and I don't want you to leave." She looked at him, surprised. "You kept my family together, and for that? you're my family too…" he reached his hand out to her, like they'd done before he left in the first place, and she grabbed it tightly. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Brother?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Sister." he whispered back, and they soon broke apart, both with a new bond, and better understanding. That night, Korra slumped against his shoulder, and slept like a baby as Naga's tail kept them warm.

Maybe going home didn't matter.

Her uncle was right, he'd take care of all that avatar stuff, and Mako and Bolin didn't seem to care that she was a big mistake. They loved her, and now she was allowed to stay. She had two brothers of her own.

For the first time since her father's demise, she smiled.


End file.
